Skater Boy
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: He was a boy, and she was a girl. One a juvenile teen, one a CIT. One day she dumped him. Five years later he's a super star with a new girlfriend and a song.


**He was a boy**

 **She was a girl**

 **Can I make it any more obvious?**

 **He was a punk**

 **She did ballet**

 **What more can i say**

They met during Total Drama Island.

At first Duncan an ex-juve didn't like CIT Courtney, but after getting to know her, he changed his mind.

 **He wanted her**

 **She'd never tell**

 **But secretly she wanted him as well**

 **But all of her friends**

 **Stuck up their nose**

 **They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

During Total Drama Action after Courtney made her forced comeback though, Duncan was starting to change his mind.

"Now, on to section 5 paragraph 2 subsection 3 on the 42 things that you should change about yourself before I can go out with you again," Courtney said reading the contract/list she had written up for the green haired boy who was falling asleep.

As he was dozing off, he thought of Gwen and how much more fun she was than Courtney.

"Duncan? DUNCAN!" she screamed making him wake up. "Ugh I give up if you can't be bothered to listen to me we are through!"

 **He was a skater boy**

 **She said 'see you later boy'**

 **He wasn't good enough for her**

 **She had a pretty face**

 **But her head was up in space**

 **She needed to come back down to earth**

After World Tour, Duncan found that he kinda liked Gwen more than Courtney and wanted to get to know her even more.

So, after he was allowed out of prison after blowing up Chris McClain's mansion on Wananakwa Island during Total Drama All Stars, he went looking for the Goth girl who was working as a tattoo artist in one of shops on the main land.

"Hey Pasty," he said making Gwen look up from her designs.

"Finally let you out then?" she asked smirking "How long did they have you down for?"

"Not important, I was wondering if you'd like to help me get my image back into the good books of people." Duncan said snatching her book so he could see her drawings.

"And how would we do that?" Gwen asked smirking.

 **Five years from now**

 **She sits at home**

 **Feeding the baby she's all alone**

 **She turns on tv**

 **Guess who she sees**

 **Skater boy rocking on MTV**

Courtney was in the apartment she was renting as she looked for a proper place to live.

She had just put baby Jim, named after his father who left her the moment he found out she was pregnant, to bed and turned on the television looking for something to watch.

It was on the Music Channel and at the moment there was a man with a guitar and a familiar looking green Mohawk.

Looking at the information she saw it was Duncan.

Surprised she called up all her old Total Drama friends.

 **She calls up her friends**

 **They already know**

 **And they all got tickets to see his show**

"We already know girly" Leshawna said over the phone "Harold and I are going to his concert next weekend you coming?"

This was the message from everyone she called, even Heather and Alejandro

Not wanting to be left out or make anyone think she didn't care, Courtney said she was going too.

 **She taged along**

 **Stands in the crowd**

 **Looks up at the boy she turned down**

It was getting closer to the opening of the concert, and Courtney was getting nervous.

She was wondering if it was a good idea coming when the smoke machine started and the spotlights aimed for the center of the stage.

Coming up from the trapdoor was a five year older Duncan with a guitar that looked just like the skull one he had during that Rock & Roll movie challenge during Total Drama Action.

 **(x2)**

 **He was a skater boy**

 **She said see you later boy**

 **He wasn't good enough for her**

 **Now he's a super star**

 **Slamming on his guitar**

 **Does you pretty face say what he's worth**

After the concert, Courtney tried to talk to Duncan but the bouncer wouldn't let her backstage.

"Sorry Miss, but no backstage past, no entry," he said in his deep voice.

"UGH! Do you know who I am?" Courtney asked angrily.

"No, no we don't," A voice behind her said in a mocking tone. "Please tell us."

Courtney turned around to see a slightly older Gwen a backstage pass around her neck, a bag on her shoulder and her arms full of musical song sheets.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked looking Gwen up and down.

"I'm here to go in there and talk to my boyfriend." Gwen said pointing to the door behind the bouncer.

 **Sorry girl but you missed out**

 **Well tough luck that boy's mine now**

 **We are more than just good friends**

 **This is how the story ends**

"What do you mean ' _Boyfriend'_?" Courtney asked surprised.

"Oh right sorry I forgot he gave me this the other day," Gwen said proudly showing of an emerald engagement ring on her left ring finger.

 **Too bad that you couldn't see**

 **See the man that boy could be**

 **There is more than meets the eye**

 **I see the soul that is inside**

Snatching her hand Courtney looked at the ring to see if it was real.

There was no way Duncan would waste his money or his life on someone like Gwen.

"Just think," Gwen said smiling "If you weren't so hard on him getting better you could be with him with this ring on your finger."

 **He just a boy**

 **And I'm just a girl**

 **Can I make it any more obvious?**

 **We are in love**

 **Haven't you heard**

 **How we rock each other's world**

Mad, Courtney was about to attack Gwen when the Bouncer caught her and held her back.

The sound of fighting, and swears the CIT gave made the door to Duncan's room open and him step out to see what was wrong.

"Oh hey babe," he said smiling spotting Gwen, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey yourself," Gwen said back "We didn't disturb you did we?"

Duncan looked up and saw Courtney trying to get free.

"Not really, but I don't want to talk to her," he said to the bouncer who nodded and started to lead Courtney away.

 **I'm with the skater boy I say see you later boy**

 **I'll be backstage after the show**

 **I'll be at the studio**

 **Singing the song we wrote**

 **About that girl you used to know**

Inside the room Gwen laid out the sheets for Duncan to look at.

"The guy at the studio still things something's missing" Gwen said explaining why it wasn't done yet.

"Meh, don't worry Pasty, we'll get it," Duncan said smiling letting her lean up against him. "After all it's not like it's a Challenge and we'll get voted off a show because it's not done.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen put the papers away and kissed Duncan to make him shut up.

"No Juve," Gwen said reaching for some marshmallows "But you did promise a new song for the next concert. Remember?"

"Oh alright," Duncan said coming up with ideas.

 **I'm with the skater boy I say see you later boy**

 **I'll be backstage after the show**

 **I'll be at the studio**

 **Singing the song we wrote**

 **About that girl you used to know**

Over the next few days they worked on the song until it was just right and the day before the concert in question they went to the studio together to record it.

"How much do you recon we should give to Courtney as a 'thank you' for being the inspiration?" Gwen asked when they were done.

"How about just a free copy of the song." Duncan suggested "I'm not gonna waste any money we could get from this on her."

"And why's that?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Because I need it for you, the wedding and for Jr when they come along." Duncan said giving her the answer he knew she wanted and he hoped would happen sooner rather than later.

Smiling Gwen checked the lock on the door and kissed him, happy he was hers now and not Courtney's.

 _'He is way better off without her.'_ she thought remembering how Courtney always tried to change him. _'He's perfect just the way he is.'_


End file.
